wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Rocket Hood (book series)
The Amazing Rocket Hood is a story written by celebrated Wattpadder Darlyn Paguio. As of May 31t, 2018, based on Facebook game, Criminal Case. It focused upon the installed adventure of 33 year old detective Scott Jones who dream of becoming bounty hunter known as Rocket Hood. He goes on adventures in every dimensions, countries, galaxy and more. Summary The story follows an thirty-three year old rookie detective named Roderick Scott Jones from Grimsborough, who dreamed to become an outlaw detectiv, Rocket Hood. He frequently goes on adventures while fighting crimes to bring justices. Characters Scott Jones/Rocket Hood Roderick “Rodney” Scott Jones-King is an bounty hunter/detective who was idolized to become a bounty hunter in 2020. He is 33 years old in the first book, 38 in the final book, and 71 in the spin off book. He is son of David Jones and Naomy and brother of Samuel and Abby. Although he is a martial artist, he can only fight enemies. His adoptive cousin and best friend is Ryan Jones who once as Tattletail. He and Katie Bell were best friends for since childhood, although it is revealed in later episodes that they secretly like each other. Nick Furry Nicolas Joseph Furry is Scott Jones’ mutated hyena-like regular one that Scott adopted himself when he was a child. He is loyal to Jimmy and often accompanies him on his adventures outside of school. He was named after Marvel Comics’ Nick Fury. Ryan Waygetter Ryan Shane “Ry” Jones is a 33 year old former dine pet peeve of Dino Land, and Scott’s best friend and adoptive cousin. Initially given to Scott as a pet toy called Baby Talking Tattletail, Ry later turned into a fully human form and subsequently became a full member of the Jones family. Book series The Amazing Rocket Hood (2018) Main article: The Amazing Rocket Hood The Amazing Rocket Hood, the first book in the series, and the first film from Wattpad, was released on May 31, 2018. It was written by Darlene Paguio. It forcuses on the story of Scott Jones, the son of David Jones, who becomes an outlaw detective known as Rocket Hood when he was attacked by powerful criminal lord Dark Blood. He must exploring the mysterious of ancient jewelries called Midas Crystals and that Dark Blood has Armor of Midas, an ancient armor that has a key to end of human race. The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2 (2018) Main article: The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2 A sequel, The Amazing Rocket Hood'' Chapt. 2'', released on November 5, 2018, was once again written by Darlene Paguio. Scott Jones’s journey is continued when he was recruited by Daisy Winter, an agent who was actually Dark Blood‘s enstrange daughter prior twenty six ago, to stop the inked aliens-like-creatures, known as The Tragichanicals. The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 3 (2020) Main article: The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 3 A third film, The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt.'' 3'', was released on February 19, 2020. The book was written by Darlene Paguio, the fanfiction author of the first two books, returned for first time. Spin-Off films The Amazing Rocket Hood Spin-off: Ryan Waygetter’s Origined Beginning (2019) Main article: The Amazing Rocket Hood Spin-off: Ryan Waygetter’s Origined Beginning A third film, The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt.'' 3'', was released on February 30, 2019. The book was written by Darlene Paguio, the fanfiction author of the first two books, returned for first time. The story tells the origins of Ryan Waygetter, whom his real hair turned dark purple. During the event of Baby Talking Tattletails, a furby-like a toy whose gives up hope of being freed but when ultimate wish is to become a real boy. After he was turned into fully human by Dr. Kong, Ryan and his best friend, Scott Jones spend a day in the vacation with Scott’s father, David Jones’s teammates and uncover an incredible secret behind his life. Short films Four short stories based on the Amazing Rocket Hood series, Pirate Treasure and Paradie Fever and were released on December 2018. The Amazing Rocket Hood'' 2'', released on December 10, 2018, included another four short films: A Date With Ladycop Reaper Pirate Treasure (2018) Main article: Pirate Treasure After the event of The Amazing Rocket Hood, Scott find a pirate map from one of the meteors that lead him to find a luxurious treasure chest in a strange planet called Wonderplanet. Paradise Fever (2018) Main article: Paradise Fever When he was on the planet called Mississippi, Scott meets and infatuated a mermaid named Lucy Siren. Lucy invites Scott over to her kingdom for date, but when he arrives he is surprised to find that there is no air in the kingdom and he suffered from illness. A Date with Ladycop Reaper (2019) Main article: A Date With Ladycop Reaper When Mr. Lord and his newfound rival, Reuben Park tried win over Scott Jones' younger sister, Abigail Jones for their date, but suddenly discovered that Abby was a grim reaper who dealing with death and life. Chronology Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Wattpad Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan art Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction